Kelo of the Day
by izunadragoness
Summary: Kelo is a 13 year old girl who lives on her own in the woods. Her mother is a famous shinobi and her father, a murderous scientist. Both parents are dead, her older sister gone, and her younger sister addopted by some other family. Then she meets Kakashi


**Disclaimer:**

Dragoness: I own life and that includes this. (Actually I don't)

Aizen: I own the world! Bwahahahah!

Izuna: Have fun with that.

AHHHH! So many decisions! My closet is too big for my mind. Should I wear the blue dress or the green one? This is going to drive me insane. I closed my closet doors and sat down on the floor, sighing as I did so. Did I have any of mother's clothes left? I knew there was a box of her stuff in the laboratory, and I really wanted something new, so I picked myself up and climbed down the stairs of my tree house. On my way to the lab, I walked through the kitchen to get the key from the hook on the door. Twirling it around my finger, I danced to the door and stepped outside. The warm afternoon sun zapped me in the face, making me tingle all over. That's what I loved about the living in the forest; you can walk outside in your underwear and no one will see you. Except maybe some birds, and some deer. But who cares? I don't, hence the fact that I'm dancing around on my deck wearing almost nothing. I laughed, and jumped of my deck landing neatly on the forest floor. Soft dirt cooled my hot feet. I smiled to myself and walked to the base of a very old cedar tree with an enormous trunk, lifted a loose piece of bark and stuck my key into the well hidden key hole. The locked clicked and the door swung inward to reveal a dark staircase leading into the ground. I flicked the light switch and walked down to my father's laboratory. It still smelled faintly of rust and blood. The room was exactly how he had left it, the operating table in the middle of the room, the tall glass cylinders still neatly standing all in a row on his desk, which was still scattered with papers. The four iron cages still in the four corners of the lab. His books lay all around the room, some on the various tables and chairs, others on the bookcase by the stairs. But each book had a thick layer of dust coating the cover. I spotted the box where mother kept her favourite things against the far wall under some wires and papers. After removing those and dusting off the top, I carried it back up the stairs, flicked off the light and locked the door.

Back in my room, I opened the box and coughed as a wave of dust flew out at me. A musty, old smell filled the room. I peered inside and pulled out the top item. It was an ankle length pale yellow frock with a tan coloured belt around the waist; the sleeves were thin and light. Something I'm sure would look stunning on mother, but nasty on me. Yellow is not my colour. Underneath the frock was a piece of paper on a green dress. I pulled out both and putting the paper aside unfolded the dress. VICTORY! The dress was me. Well not actually, but it suited me perfectly, mother probably MADE it for me. No, she wouldn't have done that; she didn't love me that much. I slipped it over my head and walked over to the full length mirror by my bed.

The dress was actually three pieces, the first was a white long sleeved blouse, the second a deep green vest that went over the blouse and clung tightly to my skin. The skirt was the same green as the top and came to my knees. The green of the dress matched my eyes perfectly. I looked awesome. I smiled at the me in the mirror. I twirled. Wow, I really am loosing it if I'm smiling at a mirror. I walked back to the box and picked it up. But then stopped, the piece of paper was still lying on the floor. I took it and looked on the front, in my mother's hand writing it said: To the Hokage of today. Oh that was Lady Tsunade the fifth Hokage. But why was there something from my mother addressed to her? Mother died before Tsunade was appointed Hokage. Confusing. I wanted to open and look at the letter, but living with my father taught me prying eyes get removed. In the not so pretty sense. So I guess I will have to give this to Lady Tsunade myself. That meant a trip to the village; I haven't been there for months. Oh the drama! I put the box back on the floor and skipped over to the mirror, the letter in the pocket of my skirt. My white hair looked…slept in, it was a little frizzy so I grabbed my brush from the top of my dresser and brushed it until it was smooth and silky. I smiled at the me in the mirror again. My new hobby: conversing with mirrors. I skipped out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen and out the door. Village of Konoha, get ready for Kelo Miria: queen of the forest!

Ok… this is kind of weird. I was walking through the streets of Konoha, and a few people were staring at me. Haven't they ever seen someone with white hair before? I guess not. I sped up, I wanted to get home before sunset and I still had to eat dinner. I walked up to the tall office building where Lady Tsunade's office was, and climbed the stairs. The stairs took me to a long hallway with doors on either side. There was an extra large set of double doors to my left so I decided to try them. Inside was Lady Tsunade sitting at her overlarge desk reading some old book. When I walked in she looked up and stared at me. JEEZ I KNOW MY HAIR IS WHITE PLEASE STOP STAIRING AT ME!

"Please, I know the hair is weird…but please don't stare," I sighed. My confidence deflated. Surprisingly she laughed. Oh so now I get laughed at. I walked over to her desk and gave her the letter and started to leave. I can't take anymore of this.

"No your hair is nice; I was just kind of surprised that's all." I gave her a weak smile. Then I started to leave again.

"Wait…" I was almost out the door, what do you want now? She was intensely reading the letter a weird look on her face. She looked up at me.

"Are you Shiyuki?" I winced at my sister's name. "No…I'm Shiyuki's younger sister…Kelo" This made her even more surprised.

"Nari had m-more kids?" Hokage can stutter? "I'm the second of three."

"Have you read this?" She asked me. I shook my head. I'm not one to pry; I learned that the hard way. She beckoned for me and held out the letter. I took it and scanned it through. Each line scared me more.

_To the Hokage of Today,_

_ It is my final wish as a shinobi of this village, that you allow my daughter to train and learn at the side of the other ninja of the leaf village,_

Oh crap.

_please allow her to do so, for I believe she could be great like me, and bear the Miria name proudly._

She was so conceited, my mother.

_Sincerely, Nari Miria_

Oh. My. God. I'm soooooo screwed.

Lady Tsunade must have noticed my distress because she stood up and came around the desk to put her arm around me.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, I promise, I can assign someone to train you, do you know any jutsu?" All I could do was to not fall down and cry right there.

"I guess not, well we can have Kakashi have you for now, he has some time on his hands. If he can handle Naruto, he can handle Nari's kid. Even thought you don't know anything you're your mother's daughter so you will learn fast." She was right I do learn fast…but only the things I want to learn. She smiled at me and looked out the window.

"I will inform Kakashi and you can meet him at lunch near the village gates." She walked back to her desk and started to read again. I guess I'm dismissed. I drifted to the door and as soon as I was out of sight I bolted. I couldn't learn to fight, not after mother and father's death. I shuddered. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I ran through the gates. I reached my hidden tree house, and jumped up on the deck. I ran into my house, slamming the kitchen door behind me as I ran to my room. I slid down the wall by my closet and curled into a little ball.

A beam of light peaking through the trees woke me up. Of course my day started off the same as any other day in my life: I wake up with light shining in my eyes (best alarm clock), go down stairs in my pyjamas and make something for breakfast (today was a cereal), while eating I would read one of Shiyuki's old books, then I would go up to my room and play dress up until lunch. That was until I remembered yesterday. I guess I have to go, I mean I really don't want to, but you can't refuse a Hokage. I bet the letter was meant for Shiyuki or Matsa, both mother and father thought I was useless. Maybe this wont be so bad, maybe I can learn how NOT to kill. I hope.

I climbed up the stairs to my room. Suddenly I'm really tired, stress does that to you. Well I have had breakfast, and because I woke up late today I will have to be fast choosing my assemble for the day, because it is almost time for me to go. I walked to my bed the green outfit was draped over the bedpost. Maybe I should wear that again? I sure do look good in it. I buttoned up the white blouse and pulled the green vest over my head. After I had put on the matching green skirt, I picked up my hair brush and brushed my hair. Today maybe I should braid it? Hmm…my hair is only shoulder length so that would be kind of hard. I went down stairs to the bathroom and lying on the counter was Shiyuki's black hair ribbon. I took it back up to my room and looked in the mirror. I tied my hair and made the bow slightly tilted to my right. The black looked really cool with my white hair. I sighed. Time to go face my nightmare. I slowly walked down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed the house key. I locked the door and tucked it into my pocket. I jumped down of the deck and slowly walked along the forest floor to Konoha.

Again, some people stopped to stare at my hair. These people need to get out more. I walked along the street that Lady Tsunade told me would lead me to where I was supposed to meet Kakashi. The road lead me to a grassy area near the village wall. It was surrounded by many trees making it sort of confined. This "Kakashi" was no where to be seen. Well I guess I better wait. I walked over to some buttercups. I soon fell asleep; who knew rocks could be comfy?

I jumped awake and stood up.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." I spun around; there was a silver haired person standing two feet away. (I'm not alone in the world!) It didn't really bother me that he was late; I got some sleep after all.

"I'm Kelo." He looked at me. Am I supposed to say more?

"I like the forest, and I hate people who stare at my hair." I blushed.

"So Kelo, It's nice to meet you, I guess I have to do something now don't I? Tsunade said to see what level you're at." No, fighting already? Kakashi pointed at himself. I just looked at him.

"I want you to attack me with the intent to kill, give it all you got." Then he smiled. Smiled? He wants me to kill him and then he smiled? I just stood there.

"Don't worry you cant hurt me," How do you know that? For the next minute I stood there, staring at my bare toes.

"Can we please do something else?" I was whispering, pleading almost.

"Aren't you Nari Miria's kid? She never would have paused before battle, she was always first one in," My anger spiked. He was baiting me. I must stay clam.

"Don't ever compare me to my mother." I said it in a flat voice. My eyes stung. Kakashi sighed and scratched his head.

"So why don't we see what else you can do then." He held out a kunai. "Try and hit that tree." He pointed to a tall fir tree. Relieved, I took the kunai, and faced the tree. I threw it hard and it embedded itself in the tree to the left of my target. Close enough.

"Hmmm..." Kakashi looked deep in thought. I walked to the tree and pulled the kunai out of the trunk. Maybe I should try again. I walked back to where Kakashi was. I concentrated hard on my target, I threw the kunai again this time it hit my mark a little lower than center. Victory dance!

"Alright you can throw pretty well, let's see how you do with shuriken." He held three out. I took them and faced the tree. Concentrating on the target and the trees to either side of it I flicked my wrist and the shuriken flew out of my hand. Two of the three hit their mark. Pretty good for someone who hasn't thrown in years.

"What about your jutsu? Make a clone." A clone? How do I do that?

"Um I don't really know how." There the ugly truth. I'm useless. Kakashi looked shocked.

"Your mother never taught you anything?" Well seeming that I'm going to be spending a lit of time with this guy might as well be honest.

"She didn't like me much; she focussed more on my sisters. I was the tag-a-long." He nodded.

"Well then, I guess we are starting from scratch."

For the next four hours he taught me all about clones, he demonstrated, and explained how much chakra was necessary (I actually knew what chakra was) to make the required number of clones, he showed me hand signs and a bunch of other stuff about the jutsu. Finally he let me try. I concentrated hard on my chakra letting it flow throughout me, and then I made the hand sign and poof!I looked beside me and saw me! I did it I made the clone dance around in happiness. Kakashi just stared. Did I do something wrong? I looked at the dancing clone, she looked exactly the same.

"Um, Kakashi? Why are you staring?" He looked at me in awe.

"It usually takes kids years at the academy to do what you did in hours."

"My Sister taught me." His shock faded.

"Let's see if you can make more that one." I concentrated again, then poof there were three Kelos! All of the Kelos did little victory dances. Kakashi didn't looked shocked this time. Suddenly I became very tired.

"I'm going to try to teach you a different kind of clone jutsu, a shadow clone jutsu." Kakashi made a different hand sigh then poof! There were 10 Kakashis! Wow this is crazy.

He then released the jutsu and the shadow clones disappeared. He came over to me and showed me the hand sign for the shadow clones. I concentrated and copied him, nothing happened. "Well, It will take time." He said, almost awkwardly. I gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you Kakashi, but I think I should go home now, I'm pretty tired." I yawned. He scratched his head looking at me weirdly.

"Alright, tomorrow we will meet here and try again." Ohh joy. I stood up and slowly walked home, quietly humming a song Shiyuki used to sing to me. Maybe this wasn't going to be so horrible after all.

Dragoness: So sappy…erg I hate sappy things

Izuna: Um Dragoness? You wrote this.

Dragoness: I did? Oh…ok…. EPIC NINJA POOF NO JUTSU!*disappears*

And hence we have a dramatic ending for chapter one.


End file.
